Dear Angel
by PandorasParadox
Summary: AU-Sephiroth writes a letter to Aeris, explaining how he feels. My first story, heh.


Dear Angel,  
  
There has been something that I needed to say since I first saw you. I remember that day perfectly, you were selling your flowers in the slums. I couldn't help but be fascinated by you. Everyone I had ever known were always fake, sinister people, who lived for nothing but hurting others, especially everyone in this damned city. But there you were genuinely caring for others...giving the little hard-earned gill you had to the poor. In fact you practically gave those flowers of yours away for one gill. All of the people around you were either selling their bodies or their drugs, but you were giving away your kindness. I knew from the first time I saw you that you were special. You even smiled at ME the one person everyone in the world feared, and despised as nothing more than a cold killing machine, you gave to me the most precious gift in the world, your smile.  
  
I protected you ever since then, and the most amazing thing was that you allowed me to be in your presence. You talked me, even cried at some of my stories as if my feelings and experiences actually meant something; as if I was a person. From the moment I saw I felt some connection between us, as if I had known all of my life and would know you there after.  
  
When the Turks came to take you, I ran them away. No one was going to take you away from me. No one was going to hurt you, not while I could protect you, especially not Shinra. Shinra has taken so much from me already; they would have to kill me to get to you, which they almost did. In fact they believe they did at this minute, but I'm too strong for them, and I'm waiting for my chance to get my revenge for all the suffering they've caused us, and so many others.  
  
I think with every passing day, I'm losing more control of myself, I need to see you, to feel you again. I need to tell you what I always froze up and hid within myself, what I was always afraid of expressing, and losing if you were ever hurt or taken from me. I love you.  
  
I should have told you before they sent me on the mission to Nibelheim, but I was too afraid. I should have known that this was where they were going to try to get rid of me. One night I awoke and the town was in flames, I saw my private first class, Zack, and trainee, Cloud, were setting everything on fire. I ran out to stop them but they were headed towards the reactor, so I headed after them, and when I got there I found Zack standing in front door in the back of the reactor, and he was about to kill the girl that was our guide there. I went forward to defend the poor girl whenever Cloud dropped down from a pod in the room and stabbed me in the back (just like a Shinra employee is expected to do) then Zack and the girl pushed me into the mako stream below the landing, believing that they left me for dead, but I lived, and the mako made me stronger. I lived because I had to see you again, I had be with you and tell you that I love you.  
  
And I lived so that I can take from Shinra what they've taken from me and from you; their lives. I will make them pay and suffer for all of the damage they've done to the planet and to all of innocent people they have killed. For all of the lives that they have taken from the people in Nibelheim and for all of the poverty they've given to people all over the world. All of the dreams that they've shattered and all of the nightmares that they have given; for all of the blood on their hands, I will have theirs. And every day that I spend here waiting for my chance to give those bastards what they deserve I feel my sanity slowly slipping away, feel all of the control that I've built up inside slowly falling like an avalanche in slow motion, and all that I have binding me to this world and to my sanity is the thought of being with you again, of having a happy, normal life with you.  
  
I love you so damn much. I need you; I need to see you. All I ever think about is you and every day that I don't get to see you or talk to you it gets worse. I feel like I'm drowning in silence and lonely despair. I'm surrounded in this ocean of desperation in nothing but a little raft that's slowly falling apart. The only thing keeping me from slipping into the abyss is my sheer will to hold onto my last board... my last hope... and sometimes that last lifeline begins to sink and all I can do is cling on harder and cry my useless tears.  
  
There's an analogy for you... humph  
  
I love you and miss you and I wish that I could see you so damn much, god, I'd kill just to be able to get one damned kiss from you.  
  
Sorry, if I'm crazy, but its all the simple truth. Please remember my love for you. I'm coming soon, and I'll clean this world of its evil for you, for us, so that we can live in happiness.  
  
Love always, Sephiroth 


End file.
